Phantom Summer
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: With Sam moving away for the summer, can Danny, Tucker, Cecelia, and Valerie still have fun at Cedar Point without her? There will be lots of drama, and possibly a little romance, but DEFINETLY a lot of action. R&R please! And thanks for reading, DP fans!
1. Chapter 1

**Phantom Summer **

**By Prenn**

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I have been slow with the updates lately, but don't worry, i'm working on it :) Feel free to continue submitting your Danny Phantom OCs to my story "Danny Meets Some Interesting People".**

**For now, I would like to present to you a rewrite of one of my older stories, Phantom Summer. The original was posted here a long time ago, but it sucked. So I made it better :3 **

**Review please! Tell meh how you like the changes, or if you just want to talk to me about my favorite show, Danny Phantom, or my OCs. **

**~Prenn**

* * *

Jeremy and Pamela Manson have always been rich. They live in a big mansion on a large green hill. They're happy-go-lucky, but have not always been lucky. They have a daughter and she's just about as disagreeable as can be. She's a goth. Jeremy and Pamela did NOT like goths, because goths were anti-cheer. And the Mansons were _known_ for having loads and loads of…cheer.

Jeremy's business company has been thriving for the past twenty years, and their expanses are ever widening. Just recently, they had opened up new buildings in France. A good chunk of the Manson family lived in France, including Sam's perky red-headed Aunt Jackie.

One bright morning, Jeremy woke up and had an omelet for breakfast and his wife made some French toast. That's when he got the phone call. "Pamela, here's a crazy idea: let's move to France. I know I can get much better business there. You're always telling me how Jackie says Paris is beautiful at night."

"What a splendid idea, Jeremy!" Pamela said. This is why they had happy marriage—they almost always agreed. "I can't wait to tell Sam! She'll be so happy!"

It was 7:14 in the morning, and Sam was in her bedroom sleeping. Jeremy and Pamela trotted into the dark cave Sam called her room.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jeremy said. He pulled the drapes open.

"Sam, sweetie, we have something to tell you." Pamela gently shook her daughter awake. "We have some big news."

"Hmm…big news…you're not pregnant are you?" Sam said drowsily, her eyes still closed. She tumbled over in the bed.

Sam's parents gasped identically.

"Goodness gracious, sweetykins! No I'm not going to have another child." Pamela in a trill.

"We're moving to France!" Jeremy made it sound as wonderful as possible, though the thought was morbid to Sam.

"What?!" Sam jumped out of bed, her short hair balled up in a mess and her scraggly black nightgown full of goth sweat from being bundled under the covers. "But it's summer! Danny and Tucker are going to Cedar Point in two weeks! You know how much I've been _dying_ to go!"

"France will be much better, darling." Pamela cooed. "It's a whole new world. Besides, we'll be moving into a bigger and better house. Then we can finally get the second bowling alley installed!"

"And grandma will have her own pool!" Jeremy said. "We'll be practically _across the street_ from your Aunt Jackie."

"We've already looked into a nice school for girls." Pamela said. "It's a Jewish school, so we won't have to worry about you straying from your religion and getting involved in…destructive business or _the bad crowd_."

"But summer's just started!" Sam protested in a whine.

"I know, and it's perfect, because you'll get the whole summer to make new friends in France! Isn't that great?" Jeremy said.

Sam growled.

"Better start packing up, sweetykins. We're going to be leaving in exactly one week."

"ONE WEEK?!" Sam roared with ferocious anger, the blood vessels showing in her forehead crease.

Jeremy nodded. "That's when the autumn business season starts. You know business, always one season ahead…"

"Come down and eat breakfast, hon." Pamela advised. "I could whip you up some cherry pancakes in a flash."

"I think I've lost my appetite." Sam said through gritted teeth. Her parents left the room. Sam sank into her bed. She was still tired.

She had spent last night with Team Phantom and they were stopping an attack from Penelope Spectra. Spectra hadn't been captured until two in the morning, which meant Sam didn't get to go home until around three. She had expected to sleep in until noon, but, once again her parents ruined everything.

Now they were going to tear her away from her home and her best friends. Sam had been working all the more harder on her own self-esteem now that her arch enemy Paulina Sanchez was a member of the team. Sam knew that Paulina wasn't looking for a truce between the two, and neither was Sam.

Thank goodness they agreed on that.

So Sam was now debating on whether or not to call her friends and tell them the news or to wait until afternoon. Sam decided to give Tucker a call, knowing that he would spread the information to the rest of the team whether she asked him to or not.

"Hey Tuck."

"Oh hi Sam. I didn't know you get up this early."

"I don't."

"Oh."

"What's that noise in the background?"

Tucker chuckled. "That's just Danny and I teaching Cecelia and Valerie how to play "Doomed"."

"I miss playing that with you guys…"

"Just come on over."

"I can't—gotta sleep in. My parents want to move to France. And they're forcing me to come with them."

"What? They can't do that!"

"They're my parents, Tuck, so yes they can, which means I won't be going to Cedar Point with you guys. We leave in one week. You'll have to see if Garth or Valerie wants to take my place."

Tucker was silent at the other end of the line.

"Bye Tuck."

"We're going to miss you a whole lot, Sam. Goodbye." Tucker said solemnly.

Sam went back to sleep faster than the snap of a finger.

Over at Danny's house, Danny and Cecelia were engrossed in the video game. Valerie was growing bored with it. Yes, she knew how to play these things but she found them rather boring and uninteresting, especially when she could at any time just change into her super-suit and live the video game life in real life.

Danny first became a gamer in middle school. He never found girl gamers attractive at all; what he thought was cool was showing a clueless girly girl the algorithms of the gaming universe. "Here's what you do." He kept showing her different things, powers to get, and levels to unlock in the game.

Cecelia laughed. "Oh." She was way out of her element, but didn't really mind at this point.

Tucker didn't want to be a downer, so he waited until after the game was over before he got his friends' attention. "Hey, guys, remember how we discussed that everybody always goes somewhere during the summer? Like we're going to Cedar Point, Paulina's going to cheer camp, Dash has football camp…and well, _Sam's moving to France_." Tucker tried to put it down as casually as possible, so they wouldn't freak out. "Are you picking up what I'm putting down?" He asked them awkwardly.

"Oh." For once, Cecelia lost her energetic smile.

Valerie crossed her arms. "It's about time." She muttered under her breath.

Cecelia laughed.

"What did she just say?" Tucker asked seriously.

Cecelia and Valerie laughed together.

"It doesn't matter." Danny looked at Tucker warily, hoping he was kidding. "Is Sam really moving?"

"I'm not kidding, Danny. She called me during the game. Turns out she's moving there, and from the sound of it, it's _permanent_."

"Did she say how long she'll be in Amity Park?" Cecelia asked.

"One week. Just one." Tucker said. "We should try to make this her best week ever." Tucker tried to pump some hope into the dreary conversation.

"At this time, that's all we really can do." Danny shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow DP fans :3 enjoy a new chapter of the story! The next one will be up soon!**

**Reviews are always encouraged and appreciated, so please tell me what you think of the story :)**

* * *

Much, much later in the day, Sam called Danny on his cell phone but he didn't pick up. "Hmm. That's not like him." She assumed. So she called his home phone. Danielle picked up. "Hi Danielle. Is your brother around?"

"Yeah, yeah, hang on a second." Danielle handed the phone to Danny, who was sitting on the couch watching television. "Danny, Sam's on the phone. Says she wants to talk to you."

"Hi Danny." Sam said.

"Hello."

"You're mad?"

"I'm doing fine. Don't worry about me."

"Well you're obviously worried about _something_."

"Um…I met Garth in the park today during his lunch break and I told him the news. About you moving to France."

"He didn't take it well, I assume."

"He just flew away. He hasn't called anybody or anything. And here's the thing about these situations—we can't work as a team if morale is plunging downward like this. I think the only thing that would cheer Garth up is a chat with you." Danny and the rest of Team Phantom could plainly see how much Garth cared about Sam, even if she didn't notice at the moment.

"Well, I'll, give him a call then, bye." Sam said. She dialed up Garth, but he didn't answer. Sam could always call Tucker if she needed someone to listen to her venting, but Sam felt she would be happier if she had a girl to talk to.

Sam and Danielle were never very close. Sam and Paulina couldn't stand each other. Sam knew Valerie didn't like her either. So that left Cecelia.

"Hi Cecelia." Sam called her on the phone.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"Oh, it's just that you, like, _never_ call me. I'm just surprised."

"Tell me all about Cedar Point, okay." Sam sulked.

Cecelia rolled her eyes. "Sure. If I can make it, that is. Money's really tight right now, ever since dad got demoted from the Guys in White. So if I go to Cedar Point, I might have to say no to cheer camp. And you know my friends wouldn't like that."

"Cheer camp." Sam scoffed to hide a laugh.

This was where Cecelia and Sam didn't get along. Cecelia was a cheerleader and she was semi-popular. Sam had a great dislike for cheerleader types, or anything having to do with "cheer" in general.

"_What_? I happen to _love_ it. So do Paulina, Valerie and Star. And I've been looking forward to going for the past seven months."

That pretty much ended the conversation.

Sam spent the next twenty minutes in her room bored and hungry. She realized it was time to go downstairs and face her parents. She needed to face this situation head-on and convince her parents to at the very least let her stay for Cedar Point.

"Samantha, honeybuns, are you feeling okay?" Pamela felt her daughter's forehead.

"No, I'm not okay!" Sam squirmed away. She had burst. This was the moment of truth. And truth was going to come out. "You guys are driving me insane! You're ruining my life! I need my friends! We're a team!"

"Sweety, you can make new friends. That's what makes life fun." Jeremy said, and tried to give Sam a hug.

Sam roared, and scrambled away from both of them. She headed for the door. "I hate you!" She screamed as she slammed it shut.

"She'll be back, Jeremy, don't worry." Pamela said.

"She's probably going to that Fenton kid's house…he's a bad influence."

But Sam had too much anger and adrenaline flowing through her right now to think straight. Instead, she was bound for Garth's house, because she knew he wouldn't refuse her. And going to Garth was better, because he had no parents or sister around to make things awkward.

Garth lived alone in a shabby excuse for a home. He didn't have much money, but he was doing pretty well off for being only nineteen. He had a full-time job working for the Guys in White, and he was also able to transform into a dragon ghost like the infamously evil Prince Aragon of the ghost zone.

Sam went to the front door. The wood was starting to rot and turn green at the bottom. Dusk was starting to settle in. With all the lights off, the house was starting to look really scary.

"Sam?"

She jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around and there was the brown dragon—Garth. He easily shifted back into human form.

"I heard that you got the news."

"So you ran away? Gosh."

"Sorta, yeah. I kinda told my parents I hate them."

"Well, don't do that. I know how you feel. I was a troubled teen too once, when I ran away. And I've been here ever since. You don't want to turn into me. So, go back. Try to accept your parents just like you would want them to accept you."

"Wow."

"Go." He said.

"Right this minute? Shouldn't I wait for the heat to die down…?"

"No. Don't wait." Garth said. He was a lot taller than her, and much stronger too. He turned her in the direction of home. He was surprised that she began to walk away, slowly.

She trusted him.

And it hurt him very deeply that he was the one that made it possible for her to leave with them. "I'm going to miss you." He said once she was too far along the dirt road to hear. Perhaps he cared about her more than even Danny did. Garth just had that strange way with people. He cared very much for Cecelia, Sam, Danny, and Tucker, even if he didn't show it. He never would, though. That's just the way Garth was. He shaped up his scruffy brown hair and walked back into his small, dark house.

All his life, practically, Garth's main goal was to be alone and do whatever he wanted to do. But now that he finally had the chance to be alone, he was far too involved in his friends' lives now to stop. He would never admit it, but he _did_ care.

He started to do a bit of cleaning around the rusty place to get his mind off of what was going on. He used to be able to just turn off his emotions and feelings like a switch. But that all just wasn't possible anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) I had a really loaded day of school...gosh...boy drama and jerks, weird facebook talks, and cute moments. if you want to know, PM me haha XD**

**Anyways, look forward to more updates of this AND of Daddy's Little Heroes :3 suprise!**

* * *

The next day, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Garth, and Cecelia were all having breakfast at the Nasty Burger. Sam was looking for a quiet morning, but you could always count on Tucker to belch, and Cecelia to talk about new cheerleading routines, or Danny to laugh and talk about music and whatnot.

And then Cecelia was like, "So Tekairo told me this really funny joke. How does a cow sneak off a farm? Right pasteurize. HAHAHAHAAA!"

"Whatever happened to you and Valerie being BFFs?" Danny asked. "She's kinda been out of the picture lately."

"Anti-social." Tucker blurted through a mouthful of omelet and an exaggerated cough.

Garth chuckled slightly.

"Valerie's not anti-social!" Cecelia and Danny argued back.

Tucker put his hands up in surrender. "Wait a second. Is Garth…laughing?"

"I laugh." Garth said defensively. "Not often, but still…I laugh."

Tucker stared at him oddly.

"Hey Garth, could you pass the syrup?" Danny asked.

"Sure." Garth handed it over, but his hand wasn't steady and the whole cup spilled all over Danny.

The halfa just shrugged. He waited until no one was looking and then he phased so that it fell right off of him.

"Danny, be careful." Sam said warningly.

"I am." Danny said.

And next, the gang went to the mall and walked through several boutiques before they caught Penelope Spectra stalking around.

"Hey! How'd you get out!" Danny said to her.

"Danny look out!" Sam raised her voice.

Behind Danny, Penelope's assistant Bertrand was about to attack Danny with a heavy shoebox. Luckily, Cecelia zapped it in time. The box turned all black and ashy.

"Win!" Cecelia said. She tried to zap Bertrand, but he flew out of the way.

"Shopping in the young women's' section doesn't change the fact that you're still a hundred years old!" Danny shouted to Penelope. She growled. Danny Phantom form and aimed blasts for Penelope, but almost all of them missed.

Tucker used the thermos to suck her and Bertrand up. "Gee, that was a close one. What do you think they were doing here anyways?"

Danny shrugged. "Dunno."

"Well, most girls enjoy shopping, no matter their age." Cecelia smiled. "Sam here is the exception."

"Yup, I am." She said proudly.

Cedar Point: an ideal setting for a summer fling. Nothing ever goes exactly as planned, but they turn out as fun anyways, if it's the right crowd, of course. Some crowds can do anything together. Others need a little getting used to. But when hanging out with fun kids like Danny, Tucker, and Cecelia, life is sure to be enjoyable.

Pan scene to Amity Park where the Fenton household was nestled right in between the dramatic city and the mysterious suburbs. The house stood tall, proud and narrow, with large open rooms, three bathrooms, four bedrooms, and a pretty decent basement not to mention a flat roof that could be walked on. That is, if the Fenton emergency ops-center wasn't there. Yes, remember the ops-center? It's this big embarrassing hunk of metal strapped on top of what used to be a normal house. As if having a whole basement laboratory to themselves wasn't enough room, Jack and Maddie had to go on and build that ridiculous ops-center.

So now it's understandable why anybody who visits the Fenton house will never forget it. Especially if it's the house her best friend lives in. The house she had begun to call her home because she never really cared for the one she had. Cecelia was just brushing over her hair once more while standing in front of the mirror. This girl had made a hobby out of maintaining her long hair's healthy shine. She enjoyed pampering herself as most girls do. She was the kind of chick who cared what she looked like, but not to the point of extremities or going on ridiculous tangents. She smiled a lot and was very energetic. She was _totally_ the type to dot her I's with little hearts! She was…the type everyone seemed to like.

"It's time to go now, Cecelia." Danny opened the door just a crack. The boy was a total sweetheart, and a gentleman too. He was the kind of guy to be considerate of others, but also a bit clueless sometimes even when he does the right thing in the end. It was okay, Cecelia's clueless too! Anyone would be surprised at what all they have in common and the adventures they have been on together. Today, Danny's gentle blue eyes were very tired. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes, I am." Cecelia smiled lightly. This chick was in a yellow and white striped tank and navy blue short shorts. Her straight brown hair was nice and loose, and it draped over her hips like it usually did.

Danny was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and light blue swim trunks and flip flops. He also wore a bright orange sun visor to shield his eyes. He couldn't decide whether or not to wear his watch, so he left it in his pocket for now.

Garth was already in the Specter Speeder, preparing to drive.

Now all the group was waiting for was for Tucker to come down. "Cecelia, go wait in the car." Danny advised.

"Okay."

Danny folded his arms and patiently waited at the base of the stairs for his best friend to get out of the bathroom. Tucker on a toilet always lasted way too long.

Garth impatiently honked the horn several times, despite Cecelia kindly asking him not to. "We still have to pick up Wenn and Larrow, remember?"

"Yes, believe me, I do." Cecelia nodded. "Wenn keeps texting me telling us to get a move on."

"I'm coming!" Tucker called to Danny, trotting down the stairs.

"It's about time." Danny said, slightly miffed. "What were you doing up there?"

Tucker gave Danny a look, a very weird look. A look signaling what he said out loud, "You don't want to know."

Danny cringed. "No…I really don't."

Tucker threw his luggage in the back of the Speeder. The inside of the vehicle certainly could use a clean-up. Old homework papers were scattered up and crumpled. There were crumbs in between the wedges of the seats. The windows were foggy. The vehicle itself had picked up its own distinct odor. And there were even stains on the seats. Remember all those times these pals used to order smoothies? Well…yeah.

Cecelia buckled her seatbelt as Tucker sat across from her. "This is gonna be so fun!" Cecelia enthused with a clap of the hands and a snap of her camera phone.

Danny smiled appreciatively. "Get some rest, please." Danny said to Cecelia.

"I was going to try, but I'm not so tired anymore."

"Ah." Danny rolled down a window.

Tucker took notice of the silence and pulled out his new, flashy, green PDA and started playing some lively Mozart. Garth reached back and took the device. He pitched it out the open window. Danny and Cecelia chuckled.

"What's your problem, Garth?"

Garth shrugged. "I'm really not in the mood."

"Party pooper." The techno geek complained.

"So what's the big plan, Danny?" Cecelia asked excitedly. "What all are we going to do?"

Danny pursed his lips. "You can't plan _fun_."

"Oh. Right."

"I'm _planning_ on having fun!" Cecelia laughed, but nobody else did. "Haha?" She looked around. "Never mind." She stared down at her lap.

A cool afternoon breeze blew in. It was such a nice day outside! Blue skies, white clouds, green grass, just like in the movies. It's the kind of summer day everyone longed for during the bleak middle of winter. The fresh air nourished and cleansed the body.

"How long is this drive going to be?" Tucker asked Garth after only fifteen minutes.

"Pretty much three hours." Garth replied dully.

"Oh no!" Tucker panicked. "I get car sick!" He squirmed in his seat.

"Lucky we're not in a car, then." Garth remarked.

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes I do, but you don't get car sick." Danny reminded his friend. "I've known you most of your life so I know these things."

Tucker calmed down. "I don't get car sick?" He asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "_No_." He breathed.

"Oh."

"This is gonna be a loooong ride." Cecelia commented with a giggle.

"Here's your Tossi friends' house." Garth announced as they stopped in front of the single-story suburban house.

From inside, Larrow was creeping out the window with the drapes iopen just a sliver. "Hey Wenn, I spy with my little eye, a very beautiful girl."

"You're the worst liar, Larrow. You told them you were going for just business. You told Danny and Cecelia you had to come along for the sake of a school assignment but that's a lie. There's no paper, no assignment. And you don't even pay attention in that class."

* * *

**Anyone got any questions/comments/or suggestions for the story?**

**I also have been looking for a new co-writer. I have a few, but its always great to have more :3 so PM me if you're interested. My expectations are very high, though. I ask a minimum of 2,000 words in exchange and we exchange the chapters every couple of days. But it would be great to write DP fanfictions with you guys! :D**

**~Prenn**


End file.
